Edward and Bella: Working out
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: The gym doesn't always have to be a place of serious work. Edward just can't control himself around a hot, sweaty Bella.


I had somehow managed to Bella to start going to a gym, miraculously, may I add. I had to come up with so many lines to get her to agree.

It would help her coordination. She had already been in enough trouble to last an eternity, so why not build up her strength. There's also the fact that she could use more stamina, though, that wasn't really too much of an issue.

I had to smirk at that thought. Ah… and here I had forgotten to add an extremely important factor. Bella looked amazing drenched in sweat and making faces as her muscles were pulled through a vigorous workout.

I was spotting her on weight lifting. It wasn't much, not more than twenty five -- to thirty pounds. After ten or so minutes of the repetition of lifting, she was starting to get tired.

Her shirt had risen to just under her breasts, her sweats were hanging low around her hips, giving me the ultimate view of her stomach and naval.

Her face was loosely scrunched up and she was panting. Her whole body glistened with sweat, making her shine in the lights from above.

"E-Edward," she panted.

I shifted to the side so that no one could see the raging hormones that were so obvious.

"Yeah?"

"I can't l-lift anymore."

"Alright, that's enough for now."

I lifted the weight from her with no effort. She rolled off the bench and onto her feet. She rubbed her sore muscles and whined a little at the new strain.

"This is so stupid, why did you want me to come here? You don't even need to go to a gym." she complained.

"My dear, this is for you, not me."

Though this was certainly entertaining enough. I chuckled quietly at my thoughts, nothing she could hear.

"My arms are killing me,"

"Then let's move to the treadmill," I suggested.

She grimaced, but diligently followed as I took off toward the rows of machinery. As soon as Bella was on I started her off at a slow jogging pace. She seemed pretty comfortable with that.

I turned it up a little more; it was a quicker pace for jogging. One more time and she was going faster.

I was transfixed with her face as she began to sweat again, then I noticed something else. Her breasts bounced up and down with each step.

They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Every time I saw them, I couldn't help but feel like a teenager again.

My eyes, of their accord, traced the outline of where her rosy, pink nipples should be. They were amazingly soft and tasted wonderful.

I shifted once more to hide the painful erection I was sporting.

Her body was once again covered in a light sheen of sweat. She panted and tried to keep in time with the machine.

'Check her out,'

'Damn, look at that body,'

'Sweet Jesus!'

I tore my gaze away from Bella to see adolescent boys ogling at her. They were ogling at my Bella!

I growled low in my chest. Bella heard and immediately looked to me.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't wait for a response as she followed my gaze to the group standing by the doorway, observing her.

She blushed and looked back to me. Her eyes were worried, I wasn't sure why. Did she honestly think that I would kill them because they were watching her? I would do the same thing.

"What do they want?" she asked.

"What do you think?" I said, a hint of annoyance evident in my voice.

"Why don't you do what you always do then? Mark me as yours and down their self-esteem a little bit."

I smirked. She knew too well.

I slipped off my T-shirt to reveal my perfectly toned chest. I notice each one of the boys drop their stares to me. Each one muttering something about surgery or working out too much.

I hopped on the machine with Bella and easily found my pace with her. I set my hands on her waist and my lips on her neck.

She whimpered as my hands swiftly moved to her naval. My cold skin to her warm perspirated body was amazing; she must have felt it too.

She turned around, pulling the key to the treadmill out with her. Her arms wrapped around my neck her lips planted on mine.

I smiled beneath her lips at the thoughts of boys. They were sorely disappointed.

"Showers, now." I ordered.

"Ay Ay captain," she chuckled breathily.

I lifted her up and carried her into the men's room. She looked panicked as she noticed where I was taking her.

"Don't worry, love, no one's here. It's almost the evening."

She lost her clothing along the way into the sectioned off showers. I pushed her against the wall and hitched her leg on my hip.

Her throbbing center instinctively pushed onto my erection. She was serious about this; she didn't even wait for foreplay.

I grabbed her round, firm rear and held her against the wall. I pushed and pulled in and out of her.

I removed one hand to grab the bottle of body wash that was beside us. I squeezed the gel onto her body and lathered anywhere my hands could reach.

I played with her sensitive nub as the body wash provided incredible lubricant. She buried her face in my shoulder as she was about to climax.

"No, Bella," I panted. "Don't cover it up; let me hear you scream my name. Let everyone know that… oh god… that I'm doing this to you. That I'm making you orgasm."

She did as I commanded and screamed loudly, the sound echoing through the empty locker room.

She cried out multiple times as I slammed into her, trying to refute my own painful need to release.

I felt her inner muscles contract around my length once more and I couldn't hold it. I gave in and screamed her name while my vision went black.

"We should work out more often," she huffed.


End file.
